oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Mariel
Mariel is the sole Princess of the Enji Kingdom,Falling Grace: Mariel gets introduced by her Knights. and the person who has cared for Draco D. Damon in his stand at Ishitani Island.Falling Grace: Mariel asks her Knights to carry Damon. Appearance Unsurprising for a Princess, Mariel is shown to be a young and beautiful woman. She has white skin and a contrasting, scarlet hair which curls back and is long enough to reach her lower back. Her face is triangular, but still somewhat round, while her eyes are only round, containing large pupils which have a red color.Falling Grace: Mariel is said to look and act like a typical princess in the eyes of many. She is as tall as an average person, being also considerably skinny, although not by a large margin. In fact, Mariel's figure is quite curvaceous, although, this is generally hidden by her outfits.In Tender Care: After hours, Mariel's figure is properly shown as she checks up on Damon. Mariel uses robes native to the Enji Kingdom, which stands at a Desert Island. They have a prominent beige tone and cover most of her skin, yet, are tight enough to fit some of her curves, despite their seeming bagginess.Falling Grace: Mariel is said to look and act like a typical princess in the eyes of many. Personality Mariel is an extremely caring person, always looking out for those around her, independent of their status and looks.Falling Grace: Seeing Damon's condition, Mariel tells him to wait, saying she ought to save her people. Even so, many often judge her by her looks and credit her as an everyday princess, but, this doesn't stall her good nature in any way.Falling Grace: Mariel is said to look and act like a typical princess in the eyes of many. Mariel goes as far as to help people she doesn't even know or that are deemed as suspicious. Despite not being a fighter, Mariel is willing to stand up for the people of her Kingdom, refusing to leave them behind once informed the Marines were invading.In Tender Care: Despite Damon being a pirate, Mariel insists on helping him.Saddle of Conviction: As the Marines invade, Mariel refuses to leave her people behind. Aside from loving to help, Mariel is also fond of people's gratittude towards her actions, warming up to them even more should they be open about it.In Tender Care: Mariel gets happy at Damon's gratefulness. Her respect extends to individuals who ought to serve her. Instead of ordering them, Mariel asks her Knights to complete tasks and errands, only altering her voice, though slightly, should they ponder too much on it.Falling Grace: Mariel asks her Knights to carry Damon. Even when reprimanding Arnold for his brash words, Mariel uses a gentle tone.In Tender Care: After hours, Mariel's figure is properly shown as she checks up on Damon. History Relationships Arnold Despite being a Royal and therefore Arnold's leader, Mariel is very respectful with him.Falling Grace: Mariel asks her Knights to carry Damon. Though she doesn't like how brash and direct he can be, Mariel understands where Arnold comes from and often tries to calm him down, talking him out of it. She seems to have such an effect on him that he was convinced of not turning in a Pirate.In Tender Care: Despite Damon being a pirate, Mariel insists on helping him. Mariel is Arnold's top priority. When the Kingdom was to be invaded, he immediately hurried to her side so that they could escape and get to safety.Saddle of Conviction: Arnold and Mariel escape. Draco D. Damon Though they shared just a week of knowing each other, Mariel is immensely fond of Damon's presence, looking out for him most of the time.Falling Grace: Seeing Damon's condition, Mariel tells him to wait, saying she ought to save her people.Falling Grace: Mariel asks her Knights to carry Damon. Even when she learns he is a Pirate, and not a famous Marine nor Celebrity, Mariel resumes her care for him and continues to tend him for a whole week.In Tender Care: Despite Damon being a pirate, Mariel insists on helping him. It is also possible she had depeer feelings for Damon, having begun to consider him one of her own.Saddle of Conviction: Arnold and Mariel escape. As mentioned, Mariel chose to take care of Damon for a whole week, feeding and tending him.In Tender Care: Mariel takes care of Damon for an entire week. In fact, this week served to solidify her fondness of him, apparent when she showed fear at the thought of him leaving the island and her behind.In Tender Care: With Damon's imminent departure, Mariel fears that she doesn't want him to leave. When she and Arnold ought to escape, Mariel outright refused to leave Damon and her people behind, crying as she was taken away.Saddle of Conviction: Arnold and Mariel escape. She is very observant of his strength and often praises how he managed to survive in Ishitani on his own. Her admiration leads her to say Damon may have helped resurrect the island's might.In Tender Care: Observing Damon, Mariel notes about his physical conditions. References Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:Enji Kingdom